Anthony Carmine
Private.Anthony Carmine was the brother of Benjamin Carmine and Clay Carmine. The youngest member of Delta-One, Anthony makes up for his inexperience with unbridled enthusiasm and genuine respect for veterans like Dom and Marcus. In fact, he's so enthusiastic that he runs out into the open in combat, completely disobeying the Golden Rule of the Gears. Unlike senior Delta Squad members, Carmine prefers to wear the standard COG-issued helmet to protect his head. Probably not his best choice, since it obscures his vision slightly from far enemies, but protects his head better than other characters and he was voted "most likely to get shot" at the military academy. Background As a child Anthony would had dreams about Locust E-HolesGears of War, he would later join the army along with his four Carmine brothers that joined the COG Army. After graduating from the academy he was voted "most likely to get shot"Gears of War Bio. His first assignment was with Delta Squad. During the Lightmass Offensive, he'd first seen Marcus and Dom, both Pendulum Wars heroes. In the chopper, while firing his Lancer down to the Locust below, he had a brief conversation with Marcus, revealing that Marcus is already a legend among the COG's soldiers. He continues to fight alongside Delta Squad, often being paired with Marcus when the squad is split up. He survives combat with the Locusts until the squad reached the House of Sovereigns. There, Lt. Minh Young Kim asks for a status report from his squad. Carmine shows his Lancer to Kim, exposing his helmeted head for a short time, and points out that his Lancer Assault Rifle keeps jamming. Right after he finishes his line, he is shot in the head by a Locust Sniper, which flees afterward. Legacy During Operation: Hollow Storm, Anthony's brother, Benjamin Carmine, is also assigned to Delta Squad. Like his brother, he was a rookie soldier. Ben was also as enthusiastic as Anthony was, and he also had trouble reloading. Ben and Dom have had many conversations about Anthony throughout the battle. When Dom is ticked off at Ben, who was gloating about the air filter in the COG-Issued helmet, he remarks that he can see snipers better without it – referring to how Anthony had been killed by a sniper. Though in the Carmine family his "sacrifice" brought great honor to his family.Gears of War 2 Multiplayer Carmine is also a playable character for the COG team during multiplayer matches. In Gears of War 2, Anthony is unlocked by having one of the "Completed Act 1" Achievements in Gears of War 1 and signing successfully into Xbox Live. Notable Quotes Behind the Scenes Appearances and Merchandise *Gears of War 1, Campaign, until his death at the hands of a sniper midway through Act 1. *Gears of War 1, Multiplayer. *Gears of War 2, Campaign, relatively frequently mentioned and alluded to. *Gears of War 2, Multiplayer. *Gears of War Action Figures, shipped with a Lancer and Gnasher shotgun. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males